Commercial and residential electrical wiring systems can be unnecessarily complicated from hard-wiring scenarios requiring endless pig tails connected with wiring nuts to adhering to prevailing and pertinent specifications from standards and safety bodies. Provided herein are systems including quick-connect electrical junction boxes and methods thereof that address unnecessarily complicated electrical wiring systems.